This Is It
by jemalicious
Summary: This is it for Syd and Nig.


Relic Hunter: This Is It.

Ok just had a random idea to do this. Hope you like it. Reviews welcome.

It had been three long years. They had been through so much. They had rescued friends and each other more times then they could remember.

They had also rescued priceless relics which now adorned museums everywhere. But in all that time they couldn't see it.

They couldn't see what had been staring them in the face from the first moment she threw the spear that just missed his face and hit the door frame.

And now he was leaving, his contract was up and he had accepted a job in England. She didn't know why and to be honest neither did he.

She hadn't gone to the airport, she'd said goodbye yesterday, and was now staring at his empty desk. The old books he used to peer over at her gone, packed up in boxes and winging their way to London. She sat there, spinning gently on her chair just looking at the desk that he used to inhabit.

"You know his flight doesn't leave for another hour, if you leave now then you could catch him," Karen leaned against the doorframe connecting the two offices. Sydney just gave her a look.

"Ok, put it this way, if you don't go now, I'm gonna shoot you to put you out of your misery," Sydney stood up and grabbing her keys and ran out the door, before returning not thirty seconds later.

"Could y-"

"Already cancelled," Karen smiled and Sydney ran off.

All the way to the airport all Sydney could think of was the memories she had of him, all the times she had thought he was dead only to find him turn up and the swell of emotion she had felt as she hugged him but couldn't tell him.

She thought of all the times they had kissed for one reason or another, to get them selves out of trouble. Of course she could never tell him that she imagined they were real kisses, and they were out of love not necessity.

He looked at the screen of plane times and the empty gate around him. He heard the last call for his plane and played with his ticket once more. Sighing deeply he slung his holdall over his shoulder and made his way to the back of the line.

There he was, waiting in the line. Even from behind he looked cute and nervous.

"Nigel,"

He heard it, he had waited for it and there it was, he turned and saw Sydney, looking the most scared he had ever seen her. He was usually the scared one now he was the strong one. He turned and walked over to her and stopped about two meters from her shaking body.

"Syd, what are you doing here?" he accent cut trough her heart,

"Actually, I don't know, I just thought I'd come and see what happens," he could see she was welling up.

"Look Syd, the way I see it you have two choices,"

"Yeah, I can kiss you, and tell you I don't want you to go, or I can go home and drown in Ben and Jerry's," Nigel laughed and pushed some hair out of his eyes.

"Maybe I can help you decide," he took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her towards the exit.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, "don't turn around yet, just let me go," a tear fell down her cheek as she felt him leave her back. She waited for a moment then turned, just in time to see a shadow walking down the corridor to the plane. She watched the air hostess close down the gate, and made her way out of the air port and down to the car park.

She found her car and sat in it for a moment wondering if she should have told him sooner, and kicked herself in the head the whole way home.

The hall to her apartment, seemed colder some how, he sometimes stayed over when it was late as her place was closer to the campus. He had also helped her to move. She stood at the door for a moment, then after seeing a weird look from her neighbour she went inside and straight to the freezer, she opened it seeing nothing but ice.

"I thought I had some cookie dough in here," she sighed to herself.

"Well you did but…" she closed the door, to see Nigel standing there with the tub in his hand and the spoon sticking out of his mouth. The tears fell freely as he took the spoon out of his mouth and embraced her tighter than ever.

"I thought..."

"You were wrong," he pulled away and kissed her. She was flying, there in her kitchen with the guy she hadn't admitted liking for too long.

"So this is it?" she smiled.

THE BEGINNING!


End file.
